mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Witness - Frozen Memories
Witness - Frozen Memories is the first mission of Joe's Adventures. Narrative February 26th, 1945 Vito's Arrest Joe Barbaro awakens to see his lifelong friend Vito Scaletta being taken away by the three police detectives. In a panic he calls Freddy's Bar where he speaks to Luca Gurino. Luca explains that one of the gas station attendants squealed on Vito for selling stolen gas stamps and tells Joe to find the attendant and persuade him not to testify. Joe goes to the gas station only to find out the witness' name is Stan, and he's leaving on a 5 o'clock train, so he heads to Union Station, and after a short chase, he finally confronts him. While convincing him not to return to Empire Bay, Joe learns that there's an even bigger rat, Richie Mazzeo, who intends to testify against the entire Clemente Crime Family. Stopping Mazzeo Joe phones Luca and finds out that Mazzeo is a former soldato who has ratted out the family to the police and the information he knows could put them all in prison. Joe must find out where the police are keeping Mazzeo and shut him up. At police headquarters he finds two detectives who are on the protection detail for Mazzeo and decides to follow them. Eventually they lead him to the Yacht Club near Culver Dam, so Joe sneaks into the compound from the shore. Once Joe finally gets past all the detectives guarding him, Mazzeo makes a run for it, taking off in a car. Joe gives chase and eventually follows Mazzeo onto the frozen river where he finally kills Mazzeo. Leaving Empire Bay With Stan and Mazzeo out of the picture, Joe assumes Vito will be acquitted at trial. When he's found guilty anyway, an angry Joe rushes to Freddy's Bar where he runs his mouth off at Luca Gurino, asking what the hell happened. This outburst angers Luca, so he places a contract on Joe to have him killed. Henry Tomasino hears about this and calls to warn Joe, who is then forced to leave Empire Bay to hide from Luca and the Clemente family for the next five years. Walkthrough Finding Stan After the opening cutscene go to the wardrobe and get dressed and then head outside. This is the only mission set in 1945, so spend some time doing whatever you want before you begin; if there are any 1940s era cars you want to keep, now's the time to get them. Once you're ready, get in a car and follow your GPS to the gas station where a short cutscene will play upon entering. When you regain control, head out and get in your car. You won't need to chase the guy far, as he'll crash into a fuel tanker and another cutscene will play. You'll learn that the real witness is Stan and he's getting ready to board a train out of Empire Bay. You now have a set time to get to Union Station, so make your way there quickly. Once you enter, Stan will run and you'll have to chase after him. The Other Rat The chase sequence is scripted so you won't catch him for a while, just follow along and don't let him get too far ahead. Once you head up the stairs and out of the train yard he'll be hit by a car and begin to limp. Now is when you'll finally get him and another cutscene will play out. You'll learn that Stan is the least of your problems because someone is planning to rat out the entire Clemente organization. Head to the nearest payphone and call Luca. He'll tell you the rat is Richie Mazzeo and to find where he's being kept and shut him up for good. Get back in your car and follow your map to the Empire Bay Police Department, where two detectives will be having a conversation as they walk to their car. When they get in follow them on a lengthy drive and they'll eventually turn onto an unpaved road leading to the Yacht Club. When you reach the locked gate, get out and there will be a set of stairs that lead down to the lake. Make your way across the ice to a boathouse where two detectives will be standing, then after a brief cutscene Joe will be crouched behind a crate. From here there's two ways to proceed, the 'guns blazing' or the 'stealth approach'. Guns Blazing Once you open fire a timer will start. It's nothing to worry about though, as there's plenty of time. Work your way up to and then through the barn, killing the detectives as you go. Once you're through the barn, kill the ones outside then move forward to the next building. Playboy magazine #1 is located here. When they're all dead and you get to the door where Mazzeo is being kept you'll need to pick the lock. A cutscene will play showing a brief exchange of gunfire between Joe and two cops, after which Mazzeo will run out. Stealth Approach Sneak up and use a stealth kill on the detective ahead of you and again on the one further down the dock, then make your way to the barn and go to the right as you enter. There will be some crates by a light that you can climb, leading up to a series of planks above. Go across the planks to the other side of the barn and come back down, then sneak through the next section and out the door. Keep going and turn right at the corner of the next building where one detective will walk out. When he stops by the edge kill him quietly, then pick the lock on the door where Mazzeo is. If you manage to make it through the whole area without being caught you'll get a slightly different cutscene where Joe comes through the door and kills the two unsuspecting cops, after which Mazzeo runs out. Conclusion Whichever way you chose to proceed, after the cutscene you'll be in a car chasing Mazzeo down the trail and out onto the frozen lake. The main objective is to kill him, but if you want the Arctic Grave achievement you'll need to do it by pushing him into the water. See the achievement walkthrough for details. Once he's dead drive to Freddy's Bar and watch the closing cutscenes. You'll then flash forward five years to 1950 where you'll spend the remainder of the DLC. Trivia *On the first playthrough the mission's name is "Witness", but when replayed it's called "Witness - Frozen Memories". *This mission takes place in the same time frame as Time Well Spent. *If the player looks in the mirror by the wardrobe at the very start of this mission there is an option to show off. *In the closing cutscene it's shown to be snowing after Vito's trial, when according to the timeline it's mid May and it should be warm and spring like. *This is the only mission where you can access the Yacht Club. *Replaying this mission will cause your clothing to disappear, but all your money, weapons, and vehicles will remain. *You can sell cars to Derek for export in this mission and throughout the DLC. *Joe sings along to Bing Crosby's song I've Got a Pocketful of Dreams after killing Mazzeo. Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Missions in Joe's Adventures Category:Gameplay